


covers

by SifuAzula



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula (Avatar)-centric, Azula Needs a Hug (Avatar), Bisexual Azula (Avatar), Drinking, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Ty Lee (Avatar), Modern AU, Non Benders (Avatar), Non-bending, Protective Ty Lee (Avatar), Smoking, Ty Lee (Avatar)-centric, ty lee needs a hug, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SifuAzula/pseuds/SifuAzula
Summary: And every cell in her body is screaming ‘touch her, touch her,’ but Azula was a work of art and Ty Lee could not ruin her. She’d already done enough of that.fic written by @txrches
Relationships: Azula & Ty Lee (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [covers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/778227) by txrches. 



> this fic is written by txrches. i love all her works!! you should check them out!! (ao3 and wattpad)  
> i only converted this into a tyzula fic. hope you guys will enjoy it!

7:56 on 4/23

It always rains in Ba Sing Se.

At least that's what Ty Lee concludes from where she is perched on the roof, scuffling her shoes against the ashen tile. She's come to hate the rain. It draws a foggy blanket over the city and makes it harder for her to find her way home at night.

Sometimes her vision is so blurry that she can't decipher the glow of the streetlights from the dimly lit moon, which is when she will find shelter on the side of the road, using her jacket as a pillow and shivering each time a car whizzed past her.

There's something missing in her life, she concludes, flicking the tip of her cigarette and watching as the flaky ash makes its home on her jeans. She brings it to her lips, inhaling slowly and allowing the smoke to billow out in front of her.

Granted, she finds solace in her madness from time to time. There's moments of pure joy and there's moments of pure, heart wrenching sorrow. Ty Lee prefers to believe that this is all a part of life. She likes to tell herself that one day all of the good and bad will balance themselves out.

Unfortunately, she's known only the sorrow for a while now. Sadness had hollowed out her ribcage and made itself at home when the only family she had left decided that parenthood wasn't for him, leaving his daughter to fend for herself in their run down home just outside of the city.

So now it's just Ty Lee against the world. And maybe that's the way she prefers it.

The worn red bandana she has tied tightly around her head keeps her hair out of her face as she stands at the edge of the roof, teetering back and forth with the tips of her shoes jutted off of the tile. She breathes in deep, watching the trail of smoke continually curve and twist into the air next to her.

She enjoys the rushing feeling. She enjoys the way her heart pounds against her chest and how she constantly has to tell herself to breathe. It only serves to remind her that she's alive.

She's surviving, Ty Lee decides, taking a step back from the edge and crushing the remains of her cigarette under her foot. She's surviving, but she's not quite sure if she's living.

\--------------------------------------------------------

9:32 on 4/23

Ty Lee likes to take walks at night.

Sleep doesn't come easy for her anymore. She doesn't like to think about things in general. But when she's lying down with her back to the mattress, staring into nothingness, her thoughts like to come out to play.

Which is probably why she's never at home anymore. It doesn't mean anything to her. Ty Lee only uses her house for sleep. She spends the rest of her time outside, doing nothing in particular.  
So she walks. Usually with a cigarette in her hand to ease her nerves. Or in tonight's case, a half empty can of beer.

The streetlights flicker on and off above her, putting on her own personal fireworks show. They don't provide much light in the first place. Ty Lee doesn't mind, though. She likes the darkness. She prefers to be hidden.

On this night in particular, she doesn't even notice the approaching headlights. What she does notice, though, is the screeching of car tires against pavement. And suddenly, she's blinded by a light and Ty Lee wonders what heaven is going to feel like.

But then it's quiet. And then she hears the scuffling of shoes against concrete.

"What the hell?"

Ty Lee tilts her head to the side, blinking a few times to try and find the source of the voice. It was a pretty voice, she decides. She could only make out a blur in front of her. Whoever it was looked angry, Ty Lee could tell by the way her arms were crossed across her chest. Maybe she should be a detective. Ty Lee giggles at the thought.

And suddenly, this mystery stranger is grabbing her shoulders and pulling her towards the car. Ty Lee is a few beer cans into her night and by now, she doesn't really care what happens to her.

The slamming of a car door makes her jump and she focuses all of her energy into watching as the other girl's slender fingers curl around the keys in the ignition and bring the engine roaring to life once again. It sounds like marbles in a washing machine.

"You should fix... that," Ty Lee nods, coughing on her words. She leans forwards and runs her fingers over the dashboard. She's in a car, she tells herself. Damn, she really should be a detective.

"I should," the girl's raspy voice fills the hollow air and suddenly Ty Lee's attention is drawn away from the dashboard. She squints her eyes to try and get a better look at the girl but it is positively too dark for her to see anything but the faint curve of her jawline.

There's a lot of things that Ty Lee doesn't like. Broccoli, dogs, and not having control. Two of the three she doesn't have to worry about. But she suddenly realizes that her beer can isn't in her hand, and maybe she shouldn't be a detective because she doesn't remember ever putting it down.

She reaches out, looking for the cup holder in the darkness. The smaller girl's eyebrows stitch together in confusion when her beer can begins to feel a lot more like a hand. Before she even has a chance to process this, the car comes to an abrupt stop once again and Ty Lee is lurched forwards, hitting her head against the roof of the car.

Groaning, she reaches her hands up to rub her forehead, positive that she'll have a bruise in the morning. She doesn't have time to ponder what's going on. Instead, she simply hums a low note when she feels a pair of strong arms pull her out of the car.

And then she's being half led, half dragged behind a building. Her feet feel like bricks and she decides that maybe, as a detective, she shouldn't have had so much to drink.  
Maybe she's being murdered. Ty Lee's eyes widen at the thought and she immediately starts to ponder her attacker's weapon of choice.

And then suddenly all of her thoughts are swept aside when she feels an arm loop around her waist. And now she has to focus all of her energy into lifting her feet one at a time to avoid falling down the rickety stairs beneath her.

Mystery stranger smells of alcohol and perfume. Well, maybe that's her. But mystery stranger definitely smells good. Ty Lee subtly lets her head lean onto the girl's shoulder, but grunts in disapproval when mystery stranger shrugs her mystery shoulder and veers Ty Lee's head away from her.

Something crunches under her feet and when Ty Lee looks down, she begins to wonder if she's really cut out to be a detective. Because glass is sharp and if it wasn't for her worn shoes, she'd be in a lot of pain right now.

Before she even has time to ponder anything further, though, she's practically hoisted over the girl's shoulder and then suddenly they're moving up.

Is this the end? Is she being murdered? Ty Lee begins to wonder if she should cry for help, but instead she laughs when she feels the blood beginning to rush to her head.

And then she's standing. And it's pitch black. And all the blood is rushing back down her body once again so she has to cling onto the mystery stranger to keep from falling.

There's a few moments of pure silence. Ty Lee can hear the girl's breathing. She blinks a few times, suddenly realizing that it's incredibly dark, and she doesn't have a clue where she is. Or who she's with. All she knows is that mystery stranger is a bad driver and smells a bit like cinnamon.

She doesn't even notice when mystery stranger moves away until Ty Lee hears footsteps behind her. She turns around just as there's the quick hiss of a match, and suddenly there's the dull glow of an oil lamp illuminating the room.

This is the first time Ty Lee can get a better look at mystery girl, who is currently stomping out the match on the floor. Ty Lee purses her lips when she realizes mystery girl doesn't actually look like a murderer. She has dark hair and a tattered jacket and gloves with holes in them and blood running down her – wait.

"Did I do that?" Ty Lee whispers, stepping forwards. Before mystery girl can even realize what's going on, Ty Lee is pressing her fingers against the girl's temple and pulling them away to inspect them, now stained with the crimson substance. A wave of guilt washes over her, flooding her senses. How could she get in a fight with someone so pretty?

"It wasn't you," the girl mutters. Ty Lee's hand is pulled away from in front of her face and her fingers are wiped against mystery girl's dark jacket, leaving a trail of red behind to accompany the other various stains.

"You stink," the girl mumbles, shaking her head in disapproval. Ty Lee immediately checks her breath and frowns.

And then suddenly mystery girl is ridding herself of her jacket and handing it to Ty Lee. The smaller girl takes the tattered material into her own hands and studies it for a few moments.

Ty Lee fumbles with her words when the girl reaches out and attempts to pull her t-shirt over her head, which is soaked in alcohol. The smaller girl inhales sharply when mystery girl opts for tearing her shirt in two, throwing it aside with a frustrated sigh.

"At least take me out to dinner first," Ty Lee slurs, laughing at her own joke. Mystery girl just shakes her head and tugs the jacket over Ty Lee's shoulders, zipping it up directly over the girl's bra.

Ty Lee hugs her arms around her torso. She's warm now. And sleepy. And now she's enveloped in the smell of cinnamon and she surprisingly doesn't mind it. Her lips part and she yawns. Ty Lee wonders when mystery girl is just going to murder her and get it over with.

She grows confused because suddenly mystery girl isn't there anymore. Is she a magical mystery girl? Ty Lee pauses, becoming distracted by the objects in the room. She hadn't seen them before.

The floorboards are rickety under her feet, and she wonders if it's because she feels like someone has tied bricks to her ankles. In fact, if someone were to throw her into a lake, she'd probably sink to the bottom. Or so she thinks.

She grabs a handful of whatever's in front of her. It's a tarp. A clear, plastic tarp. She reels backwards. A body bag? Upon further inspection, Ty Lee realizes that it's only a couch. Covered in a tarp, just like the rest of the furniture in the small room. Maybe she wasn't cut out to be a detective.

There's a pack of cigarettes on the table and Ty Lee takes them for herself, bringing the white stick to her lips and retrieving her black lighter from her pocket. Moments later, she's inhaling the sweet smell of smoke through her nostrils and swaying back and forth absentmindedly. She's not quite sure where she is, or what's going on, but she's out of the rain and that's all that really matters right now.

Mystery girl reappears with something in her hands, and Ty Lee holds her cigarette between her teeth as she watches the girl stroll over to the coffee table and set down a mug.

"It's chicken broth," mystery girl sits down on the tarp covered couch, which makes an unpleasant crinkling noise. When Ty Lee just stares at her blankly, she's tugged down onto the couch and the cigarette in her hands is soon replaced with the warm mug.

Ty Lee is about to protest losing her cigarette, but she watches as mystery girl brings it to her own lips, blowing puffs of smoke out of her nostrils. And then the mug feels incredibly warm against her palms and Ty Lee forgets why she wanted to argue in the first place.

She brings the cup up in front of her face, allowing the steam to warm the air around of her. There's something calming about the fact that mystery girl hasn't murdered her yet. It makes Ty Lee giggle.

"How much did you even drink?" the girl next to her shakes her head, stomping the cigarette into the ground and slumping back into the couch. Ty Lee lowers the mug back to her lap.

Mystery girl has her eyes closed now. Her feet are propped up on the table between them and Ty Lee watches as her chest rises and falls slowly. Once she concludes that mystery girl isn't going anywhere anytime soon, Ty Lee takes a sip from the mug and clicks her tongue against her teeth in approval. She hadn't realized how hungry she had been.

Ty Lee lights another cigarette once she finishes the soup, setting the mug down on the floor. Mystery girl is still beside her. Ty Lee wonders if she's dead. She pokes her with her foot. Nothing. Humming in disapproval, Ty Lee holds her cigarette in between her teeth and leans over the girl. When she doesn't wake up, Ty Lee blows a puff smoke into her face. It's only then that Ty Lee concludes that mystery girl is still alive. The dark haired girl's face contorts into one of disgust.

Satisfied with her findings, Ty Lee crawls back over to the other side of the couch and curls up in a ball. Getting something else into her stomach has helped her sober up a bit, and now she's wondering why she's in a strange place with a complete stranger. But before she has much time to ponder the fact, though, the steady beating of the rain against the roof lulls her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

8:11 on 4/24

Mystery girl wakes up the next morning in the same position as the night before. But now, there's something cold pressed against the side of her head. She blinks a few times as the morning light invades her pupils.

She tries to bring her hand up to her head, but something stops her. Small fingers curl around her wrist and move her hand back down. It's only then that the mystery girl sits up quickly, looking at the girl leaning overtop of her.

"What are you doing?" Mystery girl snaps. Ty Lee ignores her, continuing to dab the dried blood around the girl's temple.

"You look like shit," Ty Lee comments on the bruises surrounding the girl's face. Giving up, mystery girl huffs and falls back onto the couch, rolling her eyes. Ty Lee just now notices the bright shade of brown behind them.

Without saying anything, the girl holds out her knuckles between them. Ty Lee bites down on her bottom lip when she sees the small scrapes and bruises there.

"I'm guessing you won?" Ty Lee asks with a small laugh, beginning to clean mystery girl's knuckles as well. She hasn't really had the time to wonder if she's in any danger. She just wants to fix the girl.

"I don't think anyone's a real winner, here," the girl shrugs. Ty Lee clicks her tongue against the roof of her mouth and continues cleaning the girl's cuts.

"Thanks for not running me over," Ty Lee adds after a few moments of silence. She pats herself on the back for cracking such a witty joke, but mystery girl simply nods and lays her head against the back of the couch.

Ty Lee rolls back over to her side of the couch (which still crinkles annoyingly under her weight), lighting another cigarette and holding it in between her teeth. She's confused when mystery girl snaps her fingers without even looking in her direction. Realizing what she wants, Ty Lee places another cigarette between the girl's fingers and lights it carefully.

"Azula," Ty Lee reads, just noticing the nametag on the pocket of her jacket. "That's your name?"

Mystery girl nods. Ty Lee bites her lip, finally being able to put a name to a face. It fit her. Azula. The name rolled off of her tongue nicely.

"Ty Lee," the girl says softly, blowing out another puff of smoke. "That's my name."

"Ty Lee," Azula draws out her name, enunciating each syllable slowly. The smaller girl simply nods, toying with the red bandana that kept her hair pulled back.

Both girls sit back on the couch, staring at the ceiling and watching as every few moments, a drop of water would leak from the corner. Ty Lee follows it with her eyes each time, listening as the rain continued to play the drums against the roof.

And then, as if she disappeared out of nowhere, Azula is gone. Ty Lee hears the girl's footsteps disappearing down the fire escape and wonders if she's going home.

\-----------------------------

3:49 on 4/24

Ty Lee doesn't leave.

She has nowhere to go, really. So she doesn't bother to rush. She takes her time.

She strolls around the apartment. Yes, apartment. After looking out the window, she realizes that she's in some sort of building. And it doesn't seem to be occupied by anyone but her.

So now she sits, lying on the ground with her feet propped up against the wall. The water is still dripping, landing a few inches away from her head and creating a hypnotic tapping in her ears. The smaller girl studies the cracks in the ceiling, realizing they look a lot like constellations.

She's not afraid. There's really nothing for her to be afraid of. The only thing she fears is closeness. And from the looks of it, she is alone once more. In her mind, that makes her indestructible.

Ty Lee grows bored over the course of the day, entertaining herself with whatever she can find around the apartment. The rain is still pouring down, showing no signs of stopping. Otherwise, she might have headed home by now.

When Azula reappears, Ty Lee is carving patterns into the old hardwood floors with a shard of glass. She doesn't even look up from her artwork when she hears footsteps behind her.

Azula is somewhat shocked that Ty Lee is still there. She studies the girl's carvings, humming softly and walking back into the small kitchen.

Ty Lee lights another cigarette.

\------------------------------  
7:28 on 4/24

Ty Lee is sitting on the couch when Azula reappears from within the kitchen. She hands Ty Lee half of a turkey sandwich, plopping down beside her and propping her legs up on the coffee table. Ty Lee takes a bite and wonders why Azula doesn't bother to take the covers off of all the furniture. Maybe she doesn't want it to feel like home.

Ty Lee is confused when later that night, she hears heavy footsteps approaching up the fire escape. They've been sitting on the couch since dinner, passing a cigarette back and forth without exchanging any words. Azula doesn't flinch when two figures slide through the broken window and into the apartment.

The small grey eyed girl sits up quickly, glancing at Azula with concern flickering in her eyes. But Azula simply shrugs.

And now they're sitting on the roof of the apartment because the rain has died down. And one of the men has practically shoved his tongue down Azula's throat and Ty Lee feels her blood boiling at the sight next to her. When their other visitor (who smells strangely like a wet dog) tries to slither his hand up her thigh, she stomps out her cigarette and hoists herself back down onto the balcony.

When Azula comes back inside (alone this time), Ty Lee doesn't look in her direction. Something inside of her is stopping the words from leaving her mouth. She lies back on the couch, gazing up and looking at the constellation cracks in the ceiling.

She doesn't stop Azula when the black haired girl trudges over to the couch, lifting Ty Lee's legs so she can sit down before placing them back on her lap. It is only them that Ty Lee looks up, noticing that the former mystery girl is holding a wet cloth against her eye.

She doesn't say much, but when Ty Lee sees the frustration in Azula's eyes, she scoots closer to the girl and replaces her hand with her own, applying pressure abound the newly formed bruise. She wonders if Azula doesn't take the covers off of the furniture because she doesn't want to stain them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update!! this chapter is shorter than the previous one. thank you guys for leaving kudos <3


	3. Chapter 3

9:25 on 5/06

Azula considers Ty Lee to be a termite. She's made herself at home in Azula's make-shift house and Azula isn't sure there's any way to get rid of her. She doesn't mind the company (though she'll never admit it out loud).

Ty Lee thinks of Azula as a galaxy. She can never quite figure it out. She's constantly learning more about the girl. Like how yesterday, Azula brought home a can of spray paint and covered the apartment walls with absentminded scribbles. When Ty Lee asked her what she was doing, the girl simply told her it was therapy.

Azula disappears every morning. Ty Lee still isn't sure where she goes. She always comes back, though. And she always splits a turkey sandwich with Ty Lee. That's just how things work.

So about a week later, when Ty Lee doesn't feel the familiar dip in the couch, and there isn't a turkey sandwich in her hands, she is concerned. But she doesn't know what to do. The only version of Azula she knows is the one within these four walls. She knows nothing of where she disappears to during the day.

So she waits. She waits and she waits and she even makes a turkey sandwich for herself because she's so hungry. But she saves half for Azula. She even wraps it up nicely in a little plastic bag and draws a smiley face on a napkin.

But when Azula gets home, she doesn't even eye the sandwich on the counter. Instead, she falls back on the couch beside Ty Lee and nudges the now-sleeping girl awake.

A bottle is shoved in Ty Lee's hand and before she can even fully wake up, Azula is already downing half of her own bottle. Ty Lee's eyes flicker over to the six pack on the coffee table. But she doesn't say anything. They don't question each other. That's just the way it is.

\------------------------------------------  
7:54 on 5/17

It's a week later when Ty Lee grows to hate the constellation cracks in the ceiling.

She's lying on the couch, waiting for Azula to get home. Now Ty Lee is the one who makes the turkey sandwiches (in some sort of metaphorical reversal of roles). She leaves Azula's half on the counter with a smiley face napkin each night. Most of the time it's gone by morning. The bad days are the ones when Ty Lee wakes up to find the sandwich untouched.

She's not sure if today is a good day or a bad day. She hopes it's a good day. She always does. Good days mean passing a cigarette back and forth with Azula late at night until one of them falls asleep and the other is left to stomp out the dying embers.

But when two figures stumble through the window entrance, practically swallowing each other's faces, Ty Lee isn't sure that good days even exist anymore. Because his fingers are tangled in Azula's hair and his hands are moving to places they shouldn't and Ty Lee feels so sick that she practically has to sprint out of the room to keep herself from throwing up at the sight.

So now she sits on the roof. Alone. She's gone through two packs of cigarettes today, which is a new record for her. She holds the last one between her lips, lighting it and watching as a trail of smoke dissipates into the dull night sky.

And then she's standing on the edge of the roof, picking up an old habit. The wind tickles the back of her neck as she stares out into the distance, her hands extended out to keep her balance. Something about being on the edge of death makes her feel so alive.

And suddenly she hears her name being screamed. And then she's being pulled backwards by a hand balled in her jacket (Azula's jacket, actually). And then she's being held tightly against someone's chest. And then she feels tears staining though her clothing.

And then she realizes that the 'someone' is Azula.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Azula's voice is raspy and Ty Lee can practically feel the desperation laced in her words. She's still being held tightly against the girl's chest, and Ty Lee wonders if this is what being needed feels like.

"You can't just leave like that!" Azula screams, pulling them apart and holding onto Ty Lee's shoulders. Ty Lee winces at how hard she's gripping her skin, but when she sees the blood running down the side of Azula's face she forgets about everything else.

"I wasn't leaving," Ty Lee's voice is barely a whisper. Azula stares at her for a few moments, amber eyes meeting grey as both girls tried to steady out their breathing.

Ty Lee wonders if Azula needs her. Maybe this is like the turkey sandwich. Maybe Azula doesn't even need to touch it. She just needs to know it's there. Ty Lee likes her odd analogy.

"Then what were you doing?" There's tears flowing down Azula's face and Ty Lee has never heard her sound so weak. And it scares her. Because Azula was the strong one. But now she was bleeding and crying and Ty Lee doesn't know how to fix people. She doesn't. That's why everyone leaves. They all get cut on her shattered edges.

"I..." Ty Lee stammers over her own words. She wasn't going to jump. She wasn't going to fall. But she doesn't know how to explain to Azula that she just needed to feel. She needed to get as close to the edge as possible without jumping. She needed to be in control.

"Ty Lee!" Azula is still screaming. She's cupping Ty Lee's cheeks and she's screaming. Because oh god, she can't lose her. And seeing the grey eyed girl so close to the edge had broken down all the walls that she had built up. And she needed her to know. She needed to know.

"I don't... I... I just..." Ty Lee shakes her head, her eyes fixed on the blood that's leaving a thin trail down the side of Azula's face. But the girl is still searching her eyes for an answer and Ty Lee can't give her one, because what if she was going to jump? It didn't matter to her either way. Whether she lived or died, it didn't really m—

And then Azula's lips are on hers. Azula's lips are on hers and she's being pulled so tightly against the girl that Ty Lee feels as if someone is pumping her heart full of oxygen and she could explode at any second. And now Azula's fingers are in her hair and Ty Lee's brain finally catches up with her body. And they're kissing, and they're kissing. And Ty Lee can feel the metallic tinge of blood in her mouth but she ignores it. Because they're kissing. And oh god...

It does matter.

\----------------------------

1:51 on 5/22

Ty Lee doesn't like sharing.

Well, with anyone but Azula. More specifically, she doesn't like sharing Azula. Or their home. At least, Ty Lee considers it their home.

They kissed. Ty Lee likes to think that the kiss would push her over the edge. She likes to think that the kiss would fix everything.

But it didn't.

Because now Ty Lee is making another turkey sandwich. It's nearly two in the morning but Azula still isn't home, Ty Lee has just woken up after drinking herself into oblivion and she thinks that maybe Azula will come back home if her half of the sandwich is waiting on the counter for her.

Her eyes are so heavy that the smiley face she scrawls on the napkin looks more like a drooping flower. But she's too tired to try and redo it so she neatly tears the sandwich into two and says a little prayer that Azula will return home soon.

Ty Lee takes her place on the couch. She wishes they had a TV, because with nothing to occupy her mind she soon finds herself drifting off to sleep.

She's in the midst of a wonderful dream where she's flying when heavy, uneven footsteps wake her up. It's not just one pair of footsteps, either.

Ty Lee hears it. She hears them disappear into one of the rooms down the hallway. No matter how hard she presses a pillow against her ears she still hears them. It's burned into her brain and she's pretty sure she's going to pass out from holding her breath for so long.

Because she hears it. And it's not her. And he doesn't know Azula like she does. And he doesn't give her what she deserves.

And it should be her.

\-----------------------------

9:53 on 5/22

Ty Lee is poking at the half eaten turkey sandwich on the couch the next morning when Azula wakes up. Ty Lee had heard their visitor take off after his duty was done. When Ty Lee never joined her on the couch, the grey eyed girl lit herself another cigarette and ended up falling asleep a while later.

Ty Lee tries her best to ignore the dark haired girl who is struggling to find something in the kitchen. She hears the clatter of empty cabinets being opened and shut and the curse words that Azula mumbles under her breath. And Ty Lee tries so hard to mind her own business, but when Azula lets out a frustrated sigh, Ty Lee's defenses fall without any resistance.

So now Ty Lee is kneeling next to the girl in the bathroom, holding up her hair and rubbing her back while Azula empties the contents of her stomach into the toilet. And Ty Lee can't help but wonder if Azula will ever take the covers off of their furniture. She wonders if this is just how it will always be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well well well.. they kissed.. but what's up with Azula?


End file.
